fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Beorn Hallow/Series
Beorn Hallow is a Fantendo - Drive minseries that takes place before the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. It follows Unten as he explores the underground tunnel that he found Fenne in. Along the way, he will find strange new allies and foes alike and one of the biggest mysteries he's ever stumbled upon. Cast *'Unten' - The big man, the hero of what seems to be the entire Fantendoverse. He's got a lot of baggage and you're crazy if you think it's not gonna weigh him down here. *'Litwick' - Unten's "sidekick" for the series. He finds him in a dark area in the underground tunnel and uses him to light the way, even if he's scared of just about everything down here. *'Tweeky' - Some little thing that just followed Unten and Litwick without them really knowing. They aren't really sure what he is but the more they learn about him, the stranger he becomes. *'Fenne' - An orange Beorn that Unten met before, but is seemingly a "fake" Beorn. She can hold her own, but she's pretty occupied with being sick for most of the series. *'Chet' - Taught Fenne English and serves as her father figure. Much of his body is missing and is held up with Spewage. *'Lamile' - An fairly troublesome Beorn that serves to some greater power in the Underground. His face is fairly deformed and he has no actual hands or feet, just claws. *'Radux' - The self-proclaimed king of the Underground who lives by a dome where he gets people to race for his entertainment. He can get his hands on just about everything. *'The Silent One' - A tall female Beorn born without a face. She carries a blade called Imperium. *'The Spewage' - The substance that gives life to everything except Unten and Litwick in the underground. *'Spewage Beast' - A strange Beast that was taken out of the Spewage too early, causing it to mutate into a dangerous beast that was sealed away. Issues Issue 1: Down Here Unten and Rachel are going through an art museum. :Rachel: I don't really like a lot of the older stuff to be frank. It all kind of looks the same. I guess I can admire the artistry behind it but self-portrait paintings are just very boring to me. :Unten: Right, I get what you're saying. :Rachel: Not a huge fan of the whole "is it art?" movement either. When everyone's trying to be ironic, nobody is. :Unten: Yeah, I get what you're saying. :Rachel: To be frank... maybe I'm just not a huge fan of museum hung art in general? I should start my own museum or something. :Unten: I'd go to that. :Rachel: I dunno, you wanna get out of here? :Unten: Yeah sure just... Unten glances at a painting with what seems to be a blue Beorn. He looks at it oddly. :Unten: What the... Rachel walks over. :Rachel: Looks kind of like you... The two stare at the painting for a moment. Unten looks at the date. 1778. :Unten: This is really weird and I don't know if I should be concerned or not. :Rachel: Probably just a freaky coincidence. Let's head out, huh? Unten takes one last glance and leaves with Rachel. ---- Unten and Rachel walk down the street, wet from the rain earlier in the afternoon. :Unten: Do you ever like... really regret something? And it's too far to even pretend it's remotely fixable? :Rachel: Yeah. Robyn. :Unten: I wanna be honest with you. :Rachel: Hm? :Unten: I probably shouldn't have told you I love you when you were in the hospital, recovering from a surgery. I was just... scared I guess. I felt like I had to say it now or never. And that was really shitty of me because I put you in a terrible spot about it. :Rachel: Unten... Rachel sighs. :Rachel: Look, those were the best things anyone's ever said about me. Even if I didn't feel the same way, I do feel like it made me feel better after the surgery. :Unten: Really? :Rachel: ...yeah. :Unten: That makes me feel better about the whole thing, I guess. :Rachel: ...shit. :Unten: What? :Rachel: I'm not gonna be there for your birthday or anything. I've got... something going on and I gotta leave town and... :Unten: It's fine. :Rachel: Is it though? :Unten: Yes, it's fine. :Rachel: I should probably tell you what it's for. :Unten: Hm? :Rachel: It's a small modeling gig. They based an entire clothing line off some of us. There's like a Reese jacket, an Unten hoodie, a lot of Leah stuff. I think Leah has already a line of clothes but this is supposed to have like influences of us in those Leah things? :Unten: That's great to hear! :Rachel: You're not mad? :Unten: Why would I be? :Rachel: Right. I just thought you might be offended you didn't know about it. :Unten: Nah. :Rachel: Well, it was nice talking to you. Rachel walks towards to her apartment. Unten walks toward his own apartment and heads inside and sits on the couch, not bothering to turn on the lights. :Unten: Ugh. Unten looks fairly glum as he walks to go get a cup of water. :Unten: Why can't I just let go? That's all I want to do. I keep sinking to these new depths... talking to myself, asking Sakeena to make fanfiction about it... Unten sips the cup of water and glances out the window. He sees Strafe and Sakeena talk to each other. He sighs as he closes the blinds but then hears a strange scuttling noise. :Unten: ...what was that? Unten opens the door to see Fenne, running with a can of red sauce in her mouth, running rather feral. :Unten: Fenne? Unten runs towards her. Fenne runs faster. :Unten: Fenne! Unten trips and falls into a hole. The issue ends in pure black. Issue 2: Take Her Back Unten awakes in a sewer tunnel, running water pushing against his head. :Unten: Hello? A figure with a flame on it's head runs towards him. :Unten: Hi. :Figure: Are you okay? :Unten: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Figure outstretches his hand. :Figure: Name's Litwick. :Unten: Cool. Unten gets up. :Unten: I'm Unten. :Litwick: Haha, sure you are. Sure you are... Unten stays silent for a couple seconds. :Unten: Right so... where am I? :Litwick: I dunno. I've been traversing these tunnels forever. :Unten: Great... :Litwick: Well, it only feels like forever. :Unten: Well, I can't have gone far... Unten starts heading down the tunnels. Litwick looks nervous. :Litwick: I ain't ever gone down there... :Unten: Well, I don't know why you wouldn't, just seems a little darker down there. Which is pretty much remedied by your light... :Litwick: All the spiders come from there. :Unten: Yeah, so what? Just a bunch of spiders. :Litwick: Mmmph... Unten heads down the path as his path gets dimmer and dimmer as Litwick gets farther and farther away. :Unten: Come on! :Litwick: O-okay... Litwick takes one step forward. :Unten: Come on. :Litwick: Look, I'm just not going down there! Unten walks over to him and places his hands on Litwick's shoulders. :Unten: If I have to carry you myself, I will. :Litwick: Look I just- Unten picks Litwick up and throws him onto his shoulders. :Unten: I gotta get home. ---- The two have been traveling for a bit. Unten is getting tired. The tunnel is coated with cobwebs. :Unten: Where is... the goddamn ladder out of here? :Litwick: Look, this is a waste of time. We should head back. :Unten: Head back and do what? Stand there? :Litwick: What, do you not like the idea? :Unten: Can't say I'm a fan. The two hear scuttling noise. A loud shriek reverberates in the tunnel. :Litwick: GO BACK! GO BACK! :Unten: Come on you big baby, it's probably not anything. Unten trudges forward as hundreds of spiders crawl past them. :Litwick: Ennhhhh... :Unten: No big deal. Spiders aren't gonna eat us, they're actually quite helpful in dealing with actual buggy pests... A giant spider with glowing eyes and a set of gruesome looking teeth stares at them, standing in the tunnel. :Litwick: GO RIGHT NOW! GO! Unten takes two steps back as the spider lurches their face closer. :Unten: Uhm... Unten takes off running. Litwick jumps off him as he runs away from the spider, that is now chasing them. :Unten: Shit, shit, shit! Unten passes by a left turn and quickly goes back to take it. He runs inside only to find it's a dead end... but he also finds the body of Fenne, wrapped in spider silk and breathing slowly. :Unten: Fenne! Fenne doesn't respond. The spider emerges into the passage way, giving Unten no way out. :Unten: I don't mean to cause any trouble... The spider opens it's jaw. Unten attempts to generate some electricity but finds he's too weak to do so. :Unten: Litwick! Anyone! Please! The spider inches closer and closer. Unten closes his eyes before he hears the creature shriek as it's set on fire. :Unten: Litwick? Litwick is seen cowering and closing his eyes, having accidentally set the giant spider on fire. :Unten: Litwick, help me get Fenne free. :Litwick: Is the spider gone? He opens his eyes to see a burning inferno. :Litwick: Agh!!! The flames spread quickly and Fenne slowly awakens. :Fenne: Unten? :Unten: We gotta get you out of here. Fenne bites off the webbing and collapses onto the ground. Unten carries her as Litwick runs towards him. The two run out of the fire. ---- Unten lays Fenne onto the ground. :Unten: Are you okay? Fenne coughs. :Fenne: I'm fine. Who's your handsome friend there? :Unten: Litwick? :Litwick: Me? :Fenne: You set the spider on fire right? :Litwick: I... think so... :Fenne: Well, thank you for rescuing me. Unten crosses his arms. :Fenne: Alright, you were good too. :Unten: So... do you know the way out? :Fenne: I do... but we're very far from it. You'll have to follow me I suppose. :Unten: No problem at all. Show us the way. :Fenne: Well... I do need you to see an old friend of mine. He's kind of like my dad. :Unten: Dad? :Fenne: Yeah, didn't you have one? Unten looks a bit sad. :Fenne: Sorry to hear about that. :Unten: How come you speak so good all the sudden? :Fenne: Chet. It's all thanks to Chet. :Unten: Chet's your "dad", right? :Fenne: Right. Come on, let's go. The issue ends with Fenne leading Unten and Litwick forward, Litwick illuminating the way. Issue 3: Ol' Chet Unten, Fenne, and Litwick wall down the tunnels. A little thing has been following them, but they haven't noticed him at all. Until Unten did, just now. :Unten: Hey... what is that? The little thing looks up, it's eyeless, earless, noseless face smiling at him before chirping. It jumps excitedly on it's pair of lonely legs, with no real arms to speak of, just little nubs. :Unten: So... I guess it can't talk. :Litwick: It's kind of cute... The thing opens it's mouth revealing it's striped tongue with an eyeball affixed to the front. Litwick jumps back in fright. :Unten: Huh, I guess it's just been following us and we haven't noticed. Fenne, any ideas of what it is? :Fenne: Um... She examines it. :Fenne: Looks like a "Tweeky" to me. :Unten: What's a Tweeky? :Fenne: That's his name I just made up right now. Look at him tweek. Tweey fidgets a bit. :Unten: Right on the money with that. :Fenne: The hell's a money? :Litwick: Sounds scary. :Unten: It's a thing you exchange goods and services with. :Fenne: How do you get money? :Unten: ...I actually don't know. :Fenne: Huh. Fenne stops as a turn appears. :Fenne: This is where Ol' Chet lives. :Unten: Alright! Fenne and the others turn in, coming across piles of cardboard boxes. They see a Beorn with an off color blue from Unten's and a severely messed up body with black sores of sort popping out. :Chet: How are ya'll fellers doing? :Unten: You're Chet? :Chet: You see any other Chets down here? :Unten: Right... :Fenne: Chet, this is Unten. :Chet: Ah... you don't look that messed up. How did you get out so perfectly? :Unten: ...what? :Fenne: Chet, I don't think he came from the Spewage. I met him years ago and told you all about him. Don't you remember? :Chet: Ah, my memory's pretty foggy these days. You're the surface dweller huh? What'cha doing down here? :Unten: I was uh... chasing after Fenne. :Chet: Mhm. :Unten: I fell down and wound up pretty far from the exit, apparently. :Chet: Well. Sounds like a predicament. :Unten: Yeah... uh... what's the Spewage? :Chet: The Spewage is where all of us Beorns are born from. Nobody knows who created it, or what the Spewage really is, but we all owe it life down here. :Unten: Beorns just... come from the Spewage? That seems odd. :Chet: I'm supposing you don't remember the Spewage. :Unten: I've never even heard of it until now. We did a blood test and I don't think... :Chet: You should see the Spewage for yourself. Maybe you'll remember. :Unten: Maybe. :Fenne: Oh... I'm not feeling so good. Fenne vomits some black liquid out of her mouth. :Unten: Is she gonna be okay? :Chet: Mmm... that's not good. :Unten: Is she gonna die? :Chet: Don't panic... don't panic... :Unten: Chet, answer me! :Chet: She could. :Unten: Fuck. What do I do? :Chet: You need to see Radux. :Unten: Radux? Who the hell is Radux? :Chet: He's the owner of the Spewage Capital that's north about a mile from here. He might be able to help. :Fenne: I'll be... Fenne vomits again. :Unten: Okay, we gotta go. Come on Litwick and Tweeky. And Fenne, hang in there. Chet pats Fenne's back as she recovers from vomiting. The issue ends with the three exiting into the tunnel, heading North. Issue 4: The Faker Unten, Tweeky, and Litwick go down the tunnel, unsure of what is up ahead. :Litwick: Why did I ever agree to this? We've got that weird thing following us and we're going into a place none of us know... Did you see Fenne vomit? What was the black stuff? Tweeky sticks his tongue out at Litwick, scaring him. Unten rolls his eyes. :Unten: We're gonna be FINE. :Litwick: What if I'm infected? Oh god, I don't want to die down here. :Unten: How did you even get down here, if I must ask? :Litwick: I have no clue. I don't remember anything from before... except my name. :Unten: Hmph. Unten is unsure how to respond. He wants to get home and help Fenne. He is beginning to doubt he can do either one of those things. :Unten: We're gonna be fine... we're gonna be fine. :Litwick: You keep saying that. :Unten: Have I ever been wrong? :Litwick: Well... Down in the distance they hear a scraping noise. :Unten: What... is that sound? :Litwick: Sounds like metal against concrete... agh... Litwick covers his ears. Unten steps in a puddle, with a soggy copy of the Amatsuchi! manga drowned in it. :Unten: Gross... Unten shakes his foot off as Tweeky grabs the Amatsuchi! manga and eats it before spitting it out. :Unten: That's nasty. Ugh. Unten picks up Tweeky and places him on his shoulder. :Unten: Not letting you do that again. Tweeky frowns. :Unten: That sound is still going... getting louder... Out from the darkness is a being with only a smile and a rotten-looking coat. The wall spells out "(oo)ber Nightmarecoat". :Unten: Who are you? Unten runs towards him before falling flat on his face. As he gets up, the being and the message are gone. :Unten: You guys saw that, right? Litwick shakes his head. Tweeky burps. :Unten: Mmph. :???: Ahaha... The walls are scraped again as they see another Beorn, with only giant claws for his hands and feet. His face is messed up and he has orange fur. :Unten: Alright, who the hell are you? :???: Name's Lamile. Who the hell are you? :Unten: Unten. :Lamile: Haha... Unten. Fenne's been talking about you. :Unten: Good stuff, right? Lamile shrugs. :Lamile: Where are you going? :Unten: Radux, although I don't think that's any of your business. :Lamile: Mmm... I wouldn't say that. I'm a messenger. It's my job to figure out what the hell you guys are doing. :Unten: Right... who do you respond to? Radux? :Lamile: Someone far greater. :Unten: And who would that be? :Lamile: Not my job to say. I can tell you that he is very, very interested with you though. He refused to disclose why though... Lamile examines Unten. :Lamile: Are you some kind of fake Beorn? :Unten: Fake... Beorn? What? :Lamile: There's a very different... aura of sorts. I can't put my... claws on it. :Unten: Look, I don't have any more time for chit-chat. :Lamile: You're going to Radux right? :Unten: ...right. :Lamile: I'll tag along. :Unten: You absolutely will not. Lamile laughs. :Lamile: Like you ever had a choice. Let's hit the road, Unten! Unten groans as he heads deeper into the passage. {oo)ber Nightmare smiles and then walks off panel. Issue 5: King of Underground Unten, Lamile, Litwick, and Tweeky enter a pair of gates that leads into a underground dome area. A half robotic Beorn is sitting in a beach chair, staring out into the concrete arena. :Unten: Radux? The half robotic Beorn turns around. :Radux: That's me, yes. :Unten: Alright, cool. :Radux: So what do you boys need? :Unten: We need treatment. For a friend. They've got something BAD. :Radux: Spewage deterioration, I'm guessing... happens to the best of us. You've got cash, right? :Unten: Cash? No... Lamile, do you have any? Lamile just laughs. :Unten: Oh right, I forgot you're just an asshole. :Lamile: Ha... H-hey! :Unten: Anyway. :Radux: If you've got no money... :Unten: Please, I need this. I don't care what we have to do. Unten looks at Litwick and Tweeky. :Unten: Please. :Radux: Bah, who am I kidding. I love entertainment. I'll give you the Spewage treatment if one of you manages to win the race. :Unten: Hmm... sounds like a deal. :Litwick: Are you crazy? None of us can win a race! :Unten: I know someone that can. :Litwick: You do? :Unten: Yeah, standing right next to him. :Litwick: You've gotta be kidding me. :Unten: No, no. I noticed this when we running from the spider. You are FAST. Maybe the fastest runner I've ever seen. :Litwick: That's flattering but... :Unten: Come on dude. I need your help, she needs your help. Litwick looks around before finally looking at Unten. :Litwick: Alright, I'll do it. Unten smiles. :Lamile: You don't suppose I could enter in the race too? Perhaps... :Unten: What, are you gonna win it for us? :Lamile: No, I'm an asshole. I want it juuuust so you can't have it. :Unten: Bastard. Litwick, you better run for your life. ---- Unten and Tweeky sit in the empty dome with Radux as a bunch of deformed Beorns and Litwick line up at the starting line. Lamile glances at Litwick as Radux fires off a bullet from his arm. :Radux: GO! :Unten: Hmm... Litwick is dead last as Lamile speeds to first. :Unten: Fuck... come on Litwick, book it! Litwick mouths "I can't". :Unten: Goddamn it... Unten looks at Tweeky. :Unten: Hmm... Unten throws Tweeky at Litwick. Litwick gets hit by Tweeky, causing him to stop and run faster away from it as it opens it mouth and attempts to lick him. :Litwick: N-no, get it away! Litwick speeds towards the rest of the racers, running from Tweeky. Unten sits back and suddenly falls into a sleep. ---- Unten awakens in a black void with Tennu behind him. As he turns around, Tennu swallows him. :Unten: Why does this always happen? Unten lands on a cliffside. As he gets up, he spots Boare. :Unten: Boare? :Boare: Unten? Boare grabs Unten and gives him a tight hug. Unten gags and is let go. :Unten: Boare... what's been going on? :Boare: Crashlanded on a strange planet. Doomulus Grime is back and he's fat. :Unten: Doomulus Grime is back? :Boare: Yeah, he's going under the name Doomulus Nine now. :Unten: ...pretty sure that's someone different. :Boare: ...that explains a lot. :Unten: Anyway... so that's cool I guess. :Boare: What are you doing right now? :Unten: I was... watching a race with a bunch of deformed Beorns... I dunno how I got- Unten wakes up. :Unten: -here. Unten watches as Litwick crosses the finish line. :Unten: Huh. Litwick walks up to Unten. :Litwick: I did it! Radux walks down with the serum. :Radux: Here you go. Don't loose it. Unten grabs a briefcase full of black syringes. :Unten: Thanks, Radux. :Radux: Hey, they don't call me the King of the Underground for nothing. You need something? Talk to me. :Unten: ... got it. The issue ends as Unten, Litwick, and Tweeky start walking back. Lamile sneaks into a crack in the dome. Issue 6: Something That Was Better Off Unknown Unten rushes over to Fenne with Litwick and Tweeky following closely behind. :Unten: We got the cure! We got the cure! Chet pats Fenne's back as she continues to vomit. :Chet: Get it over here boy... Unten drops the suitcase down onto a table and opens it. Chet grabs one of the syringes and injects it into Fenne's back. She coughs and wearily gets up. :Unten: Some miracle cure... Fenne suddenly vomits more intensely. :Litwick: W-what's wrong with her?! :Chet: Her body is rejecting the Spewage. Since there's no cure for that... she's dead. :Unten: No, no... there's got to be something you can do. Come on... :Chet: Me? Look, I've seen this before. Her body just can't take any more Spewage, it's rejecting it. Spewage is all we are. Unten gets an idea. :Unten: I'm not. :Chet: Hmm? :Unten: I dunno what you guys really are, but we did a blood test a while back and... Unten drains blood from himself into the syringe. He injects it into Fenne. :Unten: ...Something about my blood was really valuable. I'm not sure what it'll do to Fenne but she's gonna die even if this doesn't work. It's worth a shot. Chet watches as Fenne stops vomiting. She breathes heavily before calming down. :Fenne: What did you do? :Unten: I injected some of my blood in you. :Fenne: H-huh. :Unten: Stay here and rest... I think it's high time I find out about this Spewage thing. :Litwick: C-can I stay with her? :Unten: Fine. Chet attempts to pull him back but Unten marches ahead. :Chet: Boy, there are things you're better off not knowing... ---- Unten and Tweeky walk up to Radux. :Unten: What do you know about the Spewage? :Radux: Spewage? The thing that births all of us? :Unten: What do you know about it? :Radux: Kid, I don't know shit. :Unten: Bullshit! Unten attempts to hold down Radux but Radux is obviously way stronger than Unten. :Radux: Look, even if I did, why the hell would I hide it from you? I'm not really a king, that's just what they all call me because I know how to get things. :Unten: The Spewage needles... :Radux: I got those from Lamile. :Unten: Wait, why would Lamile race for his own needles? :Radux: Just so you couldn't have them. :Unten: But where did he get the needles to begin with? :Radux: I dunno. You think I know? Talk to Lamile. :Unten: Where... is Lamile? :Radux: Probably in that hole in the dome. I see him go in there all the time. Unten walks down over to the hole. :Unten: Easy does it... ---- Litwick pats Fenne's back as she regains her strength. :Fenne: Thanks for sticking around. :Litwick: Hah... to be honest, I just didn't want to go with Unten. :Fenne: I don't entirely buy that to be honest. :Litwick: I'm really scared of everything... had enough scares for today. :Fenne: Yet despite all that fear... you killed that giant spider and won a race for the vials that ultimately didn't work but... Fenne realizes she's getting closer to Litwick. :Fenne: Uh... are you scared of me? :Litwick: N-no... Fenne stops for a moment to process. :Fenne: I wasn't lying when I called you handsome. Litwick blushes blue. :Fenne: Might be bad time for this considering I just vomited for several hours but... Fenne kisses Litwick. :Chet: Alright you two lovebirds, get a room. :Litwick: ...wait, you like me? Isn't Unten more your type? :Fenne: Mmm... I don't think we connect much, to be honest... Litwick shivers. Fenne giggles for a bit. Chet rocks back in a wooden rocking chair, lulling to sleep. :Fenne: We should probably find Unten... he can't do it alone. :Litwick: He's got that little... Tweeky guy. He'll be alright, I think. Fenne gets up. :Fenne: Eh... just in case, alright? Come on. Fenne and Litwick head to find Unten as (oo)ber laughs in the darkness, only Litwick able to hear him. Issue 7: Spewage Unten and Tweeky walk in the darkness, the ground below them seeming to breathe slowly. He hears absurdly strange breathing in the distance. :Unten: This feels... weird. Tweeky nods. :Unten: Just gotta... keep going. I want answers. For her sake and mine. Strange goop trickles past his feet. :Unten: Must be... the Spewage. Unten shudders as he goes deeper inside. :Unten: Lamile, you in here? No answer. :Unten: Anyone? Unten adjusts to the darkness. He can see someone standing, breathing... a bulky blade in their hands, slightly hidden by their coat. Their facial features are bare. Unten can see that their face has been stitched up. :Unten: Who are you? Silence. :Unten: Look, I'm just asking one question and you can tell me if you want to- Unten feels extremely sleepy, like his body is made of sand. He falls into a deep sleep. ---- Unten awakens to see the person in clearer detail. They wear a black coat of sorts, carrying a giant blade of sorts that's roughly the size of Unten. :Unten: I asked who you were. :Person: I'm The Silent One. :Unten: You don't seem so silent. :The Silent One: I haven't spoken an actual word to you right now. What's happening right now is that you're hearing the knowledge I hold phrased in a way that you will comprehend and understand. All I know. Feel free to ask. :Unten: What's the cool sword? :The Silent One: Imperium. He is a blade that has been carried down from generations and generations. He protects me, although I see he is quite interested in you. :Unten: Why would that be? :The Silent One: His thoughts can't be comprehended to even someone like me, I've tried. He seems to like you for, whatever reason that might be. :Unten: Alright, so that's out of the way. What is the Spewage? The Silent One sits down with her legs folded. :The Silent One: The Spewage was created about 500 years ago by a god of sorts. It gives us life, although we are unsure why. You are a Beorn, we are not. In that case, why do we exist? This is beyond my understanding. :Unten: Huh. If someone was trying to create Beorns... :The Silent One: They're doing a bad job at it. They seem to have no clue what makes a Beorn. :Unten: But who would create Beorns? :The Silent One: I'm not entirely sure. I have never left this underground world. :Unten: Okay... maybe The Threat? :The Silent One: The Threat... seems possible and likely. But not certain. :Unten: I guess that's that. What was wrong with Fenne? :The Silent One: Fenne... Fenne. Well, her body was rejecting the Spewage. I think you've guessed that. Something in her dna wasn't accepting it. Oddly enough... I can detect the same aura on both of you now. Your blood must have... completed her. :Unten: She's a real Beorn? :The Silent One: You're both "real" Beorns for the most part. I don't exactly know if she has the Descension ability which would be a key reason why anyone would be trying to produce a Beorn. If it's that case and they're watching... which they can't as gods can't exactly enter this state of mind... there's a possible huge breakthrough. I implore you, however, to never seriously think about it or discuss it with anyone. :Unten: Why? :The Silent One: The massive amounts of damage one Beorn could do if they were willing to do it... would be absolutely staggering. The entire balance of the universe thrown off. Beorns have forgotten their purpose and for a good reason. :Unten: Noted. Unten hears laughter in the distance. :Unten: What is that...? :The Silent One: Oober Nightmarecoat. You have to wake up right now. :Unten: I'm trying... hard to do... Oober Nightmarecoat approaches The Silent One. :Oober Nightmarecoat: Having a little chat, are we? Chatting makes your teeth falls out, a good supplementary topping for a bone slushie but otherwise a bad thing. :The Silent One: WAKE UP! Oober Nightmarecoat brings one of his spiderlike hands to The Silent One's throat and strangles her. :Unten: NO! Oober Nightmarecoat transforms into Unten wearing The Silent One's coat, the Silent One transforming into The Threat. The Threat falls to the ground, lifeless as Oober!Unten laughs. ---- Unten awakens in the Spewage to see The Silent One dead. Something breathes within the walls of the room. :Unten: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Unten debates on whether to take The Silent One's gear. :Unten: I might need it... who knows down here. Unten takes The Silent One's coat and Imperium reluctantly, knowing it might protect him as he heads into the deeper recesses of the Spewage. It's what the Silent One might have wanted anyway, and it's not like she's using them now. :Unten: Deep breaths into the darkness... deep breaths. Unten enters in as the panels turn progressively black, ending on a page of absolute darkness. Issue 8: Out of the Darkness, Into the Light Unten, holding Imperium unsteadily, heads into the darkest area yet. He wonders where Tweeky has been before he suddenly scurries under Unten's legs. :Unten: Where have you been, you little scamp? Tweeky burps. :Unten: It's so dark... I can't even tell the difference between closing my eyes and the darkness in this room. Unten closes his eyes to see the Silent One. :Unten: Nevermind, I can. What are you still doing alive? :The Silent One: I must have... ascended beyond the gods, I guess. I exist only in your mind, when you have questions to my answers. :Unten: Oh sweet, you're not really dead. :The Silent One: I'm actually very much dead. :Unten: Oh. :The Silent One: I see you've taken my coat and Imperium. :Unten: Is that... not cool with you? :The Silent One: No, it's fine. :Unten: Cool. :The Silent One: Looks rather nice on you, actually. :Unten: Thanks. Hey uh... do you know anything about Tweeky? :The Silent One: Tweeky? :Unten: He's yellow and only has a mouth... has a weird tongue with an eyeball on it... :The Silent One: Don't tell me... oh god. The Spewage aborted something. :Unten: What...? :The Silent One: It sounds like Tweeky is a Beorn fetus. It barely grew into what it was supposed to but if it finds something to base off... the results could get nasty. It's happened before. :Unten: Before? :The Silent One: We cast the Spewage Beast into the darkness. Who knows what it's doing now... we never killed the damn thing... :Unten: There's a... beast running around in here? :The Silent One: Oh for sure. I was trying to find it. I got my scars that way. :Unten: Goddamn it. Unten opens his eyes. He sees a star shaped light staring at him as it opens it's wide toothy grin. :Unten: Must be what she was talking about. Unten spots Tweeky sucking down a rat. :Unten: Oh no... Tweeky burps, his body morphing to have a rat tail and eyes. :Unten: Blegh... Unten nearly gets hits with one of the Spewage Beast's massive fists. :Unten: Holy shit! Unten stands with Imperium in his hands, clenching nervously as the Spewage Beast breathes and cackles. ---- Litwick and Fenne approach Radux. :Litwick: Where's Unten, Radux? :Radux: Oh yeah, that asshole. He's in that hole Lamile always disappears into. I call it the asshole. Fenne doesn't follow. :Radux: Because all the assholes go in the asshole. :Litwick: Thanks. We'll be on our way. Suddenly the hole breaks open to reveal the Spewage Beast chasing after Unten. :Fenne: Oh god, Unten! Litwick spots a deforming Tweeky. :Litwick: Yuck, what's going on with him? :Fenne: I dunno, but we'll need to help Unten. :Litwick: R-right. How are we gonna do that though... Fenne notices that the monster keeps looking at the lights that decorate the dome. :Fenne: I think I know... but you're not gonna like it. :Litwick: ...hooray... ---- Unten runs as he tries to strike at the Beast, however it knows how to dodge Imperium pretty well. :Unten: Guess there was a reason why she had those scars, huh. Unten narrowly dodges a swipe from the Spewage Beast. :Litwick: UNTEN! Litwick runs over to Unten. :Litwick: Let me handle this. :Unten: You don't even have a weapon... :Litwick: I know. Litwick catches the attention of the Spewage Beast as it goes after him. Unten readies Imperium as Litwick starts running. :Unten: Oh, you're gonna distract him, cool- Unten spots Lamile getting onto the Beast's back. :Unten: Lamile! What are you doing?! :Lamile: Taking out the Beast who killed my master. :Unten: The Silent One? :Lamile: Yes, that was her name. :Unten: ...sorry. :Lamile: No... it's fine. Coat looks good on you, better than it would on me, anyway. Besides... I didn't want her stuff. :Unten: Oh, okay. The Spewage Beast rolls over, crushing Lamile. Unten gasps as Lamile screams in pain. :Unten: LAMILE! Unten runs over to Lamile as the Spewage Beast refocuses on Litwick. :Lamile: Hey man, I'll be fine... Lamile closes his eyes. Unten stares ahead at the Beast, looking as his eye that seems to act as a spotlight. :Unten: Out of the darkness... Unten begins running, dragging Imperium behind as it makes a scraping sound, catching The Spewage Beast's attention. :Unten: ...into the light! Unten stabs the Spewage Beast in the eye, causing it to scream as it falls to the floor violently. The ground shakes and cracks, causing Unten and Litwick to run quickly out. :Unten: Sorry about that, Radux. Radux merely nods. :Radux: About time this piece of junk finally rotted away. Unten, Fenne, Litwick, and Radux leave the arena behind. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise. :Unten: What the- Something emerges from the pit, looking like a combined abomination of The Spewage Beast's body, Lamile's body, and the Silent One's body. It looks at Unten with it's giant rat eyes. :Unten: Tweeky? :Litwick: I knew I wasn't stupid for running from it... Tweeky roars in his new form, the issue ending with his disgusting tongue looking at the group. Issue 9: The Leech Unten, Fenne, Litwick, and Radux start running. :Unten: He's gonna eat us if we don't run fast enough! The group heads past Chet's home. Chet waves to them but Tweeky grabs him. :Fenne: Chet! Fenne grabs him, only for his Spewage-based arm to rip off. :Fenne: Chet!!! Chet closes his eyes, accepting his fate. :Chet: I've been prolonging this painful existence anyway. Chet is swallowed by Tweeky. The group heads into a utterly dark part of the tunnels as Tweeky continues to morph his body outwards. :Unten: Oh god, so many people are dying... this is all my fault, I brought the Beast out here and Tweeky followed me and- :Radux: Kid, you only brought the end to the inevitable. :Unten: Huh? :Radux: Chet was always on the verge of dying, The Silent One was always gonna meet her fate chasing after that damned thing and so was Lamile. It's DEAD down here. I can't say I'm too happy about it, but it's not your fault really. Unten sits in silence as Tweeky attempts to get them but can't morph his body any further. He falls back and closes his eyes. ---- Unten awakens in a black void, sitting across from Boare. :Unten: Boare? :Boare: Hey. :Unten: Uh... huh. I was planning to talk to someone else but I guess you'll do. :Boare: What seems to be the problem? :Unten: We're trapped in tunnels. There's no way out except deeper inside but to be frank... I'm done running. :Boare: Hm. :Unten: Do you think you could help me out? I dunno. :Boare: Unten, there's something very different about you. Nobody would know from a first glance, you look just like all the other Beorns. But you're more than that, you mean power and bravery in times where there isn't any of that. That is what I believe anyway... believe in me, because I believe in you. Unten smirks. :Boare: Now go! Do The Impossible! Unten awakens. See The Invisible! Unten charges towards Tweeky with Imperium, the blade curving around Tweeky's entire length. Row! Row! Imperium reaches the end of Tweeky. Unten gets pulled over to the other side as Tweeky's multiple eyes watch him. Fight The Power! Unten slams into the concrete wall as he gets to the other side. Imperium quickly cuts up the wall in the shape of Unten's head, causing it to break away. A torrent of water pulls Tweeky back from the others. :Unten: This is Beorn Hallow. Tweeky screams as he's pulled back by the water. :Unten: Leeches aren't welcomed. Tweeky disappears from view as Imperium returns Unten over to the group. :Radux: Woah. Unten falls flat on his face as he lands on the ground. :Unten: Still... gotta work on that, I guess. :Fenne: Holy shit man. :Unten: I dunno if we'll see that leech anytime soon, but it's probably not safe for you guys to stay down here. :Fenne: Where do we go then? Unten points up, showing Fenne the ladder. :Unten: Time to give the surface another chance. Fenne nods. ---- Unten returns home, his hands filthy. :Unten: Dunno what I'm gonna do with this... Kind of big to just lug around... Imperium shrinks to a knife-like size. :Unten: Huh, I guess that works. Unten places Imperium inside of his coat. He sits back as he gets a phone call. :Unten: Hello? :Fenne: Hey! Unten sits up. :Unten: Oh, what's up? How did you even get my number? Where are you? :Litwick: That's a lot of questions at once. Fenne can be heard giggling in the background. :Fenne: We've... learned of another Beorn Hallow of sorts. In England. Me, Litwick, and Radux are gonna investigate. We're in a airport and we got your number through Leah. :Unten: Hm. Wait, another Beorn Hallow? :Fenne: Right. :Unten: Good luck... :Litwick: Thanks. What are you gonna be doing from this point on? :Unten: Ending a war I didn't start. Unten hangs up. He thought about the sacrifices that he had to endure just to get out of there... how many more would he have to endure to end The Threat? Would he be as bad as her if he did end her? He was scared for the future... ---- The Threat sits back in a chair, looking at intel her forces have brought in as Nell massages her back. :The Threat: Little lower, if you don't mind. :Nell: Anything for you, Vindy. :The Threat: Hmph. The Threat rolls her eyes. Suddenly she gets an idea. :The Threat: That will be enough, Nell. The Threat stands up and forms a diamond with her hands, crafting some kind of crude, dislocated figure. :The Threat: Ibism. A Sparkling is created before her eyes, seemingly named Ibism. He blinks as he looks around. :The Threat: Heh... A holographic message of The Fan and The Enemy appear onscreen. :The Fan: Copying our creations, aren't you? :The Threat: He barely looks like a Sparkling to be honest. I think I used the wrong materials. Not that it really matters. :The Enemy: How original, to copy us... :The Threat: Oh shut up. Now I remember why we're at war. :The Fan: I didn't forget. :The Threat: Of course you wouldn't, now would you... The Threat cackles as she ends the message. Ibism looks around, confused. ---- 3,000 YEARS LATER Tweeky arrives at a odd planet surface, near a bog. He falls out of a escape pod, his mangled body falls into the bog. :Tweeky: For so long, the image of the blue one calling me leech has been burned into my mind... Tweeky's body rests into the bog water. :Tweeky: All they have given is me names... I will make my own. Tweeky grabs a frog that passes by. :Tweeky: The Bogleech. The issue ends as the newly named Bogleech rests in the bog, waiting for organic beings to come near him. Gallery Fenne.png|Fenne Litwick.png|Litwick TweekyBeornHallow2.png|Tweeky's first art, showing off his tongue. TweekyBeornHallow.png|Tweeky's art, showing him smiling. Chet.png|Chet Lamile.png|Lamile Radux.png|Radux TheSilentOne.png|The Silent One ImperiumBeornHallow.png|Imperium SpewageBeast.png|The Spewage Beast Category:Series Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:Fan Fiction Category:Toroko Category:Comics